A Dose Of RWBY
by Raziel12
Summary: A collection of RWBY drabbles covering different themes and styles. Chapter 14: Blake's curse continues to have amusing effects - after all, how do you introduce your girlfriend when she's currently a cat?
1. Chapter 1

**Experience Counts**

"Hey, Weiss…"

"Yes?" Rather than look up from her textbook, Weiss continued to study. It was only when almost a full minute passed in silence that she looked up to find Ruby wringing her hands and blushing a most becoming shade of red. "Ruby, what is it now?"

"Um… well… I was wondering… if you know anything about kissing?"

Weiss blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, I was wondering about it, but then I realised that I don't know much, but you kind of know about everything, and you're really pretty and popular – and did I just say that? – and I've never kissed anyone before, and I don't want to ask Yang, and can you maybe tell me what it's like – and I'll stop talking now."

It took Weiss the better part of thirty seconds to piece together the flood of words into something she could understand. "I see. So, you've never kissed anyone before, but you'd like me to tell you what it's like. Is that right?"

Ruby nodded. Really, she was so adorable when she blushed, and now Weiss had the most wicked idea, one that she might actually run with considering the fact that she and Ruby were on their own.

"Come here." Weiss patted the bed beside her.

"Uh… why?"

"Just sit down." Weiss put just enough steel into her voice for Ruby to obey. The younger girl might be the leader of their team, but Weiss knew exactly how to boss her around. "Good. Now move a bit closer."

"Um… Weiss?"

"A kiss is not something that can be described easily. It needs to be demonstrated." Weiss's lips curled as she put one arm around Ruby's waist while the other moved up to cup her chin. "Would you like a demonstration, Ruby?"

Ruby gulped and nodded.

"Very well. Do exactly as I say." Weiss smirked inwardly. The way that Ruby was looking at her right now told her that if she'd asked Ruby to jump off a cliff, she probably would. Her gaze dropped to Ruby's lips. They were enticingly full. "Relax, Ruby. Kissing can be tricky, so let me demonstrate first."

"Oh… okay." Ruby quivered, and Weiss felt a sudden surge of possessiveness. This was going to be Ruby's first kiss.

"Close your eyes, Ruby, and let me look after you…"

X X X

Blake eased the door of the dorm room open and then paused. Ruby was sitting on Weiss's lap, and the pair was engaged in quite the kiss. Both had their eyes closed, and Ruby's hands were clutching the fabric of Weiss's dress as the older girl ran one hand along Ruby's hip and used the other to tilt Ruby's head into the perfect position.

Smiling faintly, Blake closed the door and turned to Yang.

"Have you had afternoon tea yet?" Blake asked.

"No. Do you want to go get something?" Yang yawned. A day of digging through textbooks in the library was not something she enjoyed. Still, it was a necessary evil given Weiss's strident views on anything less than complete success. "We could ask Ruby and Weiss to come along too."

"There is that nice cafe/bookstore that opened in town. I've heard it's very good."

"You and your books." Yang gave Blake an affectionate scowl. "Sometimes I think you like them more than me. All right then, I'll just go in there and ask Ruby and Weiss –"

"They're not in there," Blake said quickly. "They must have gone to get something to eat as well."

"Oh. It looks like it's just you and me." Yang put one arm around Blake. "Shall we go, milady?"

Blake chuckled. Weiss had better thank her later. "It's a date."

X X X

Weiss pulled away from Ruby, taking in the flush on the other girl's cheeks and the way her chest rose and fell. Ruby's lips were slightly swollen too, and Weiss took a long moment to admire her handiwork. Ruby looked thoroughly kissed.

"And that, Ruby," Weiss said. "Is how you French kiss. Do you understand?"

Ruby licked her lips. "I… um… no." She smiled hopefully. "Do you think I could have another demonstration?"

"Certainly."

X X X

And so, Weiss taught Ruby the fine art of kissing. Naturally, when Ruby had other questions of an amorous nature, she was only too happy to take them to Weiss. And Weiss, of course, was only too happy to oblige her. After all, Ruby was such an eager student, and Weiss was a very good teacher.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

I'm planning on making this a collection of drabbles with varying themes and styles. This one was fluffy and sweet. Feel to submit prompts and ideas!

As always I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This chapter is a follow up to Experience Counts (Chapter 1)**

**X X X**

**Experience Has To Come From Somewhere**

Blake glanced up from her book at the irate young woman in front of her. "Ruby, could you please not point your scythe at me."

Ruby did not stop pointing her scythe at Blake. On the contrary, she brandished it even more menacingly than before. Her voice, when she spoke, was quiet but filled with menace. It was actually mildly terrifying. "Were you the one who taught Weiss how to kiss?"

"Oh." Blake looked back down at her book. "Is that what this is about?"

Ruby's scythe inched closer to her throat, and Blake gave a long, drawn out sigh. Was this really her reward for doing a good deed? Then again, she'd never thought that Ruby, of all people, would be so possessive. It was rather adorable – at least it would have been if Ruby hadn't been threatening to kill her. Plus, it was almost impossible to read her book with a scythe in the way.

"Ruby –"

"Blake, I challenge you to a duel for Weiss!"

Now that got Blake's attention.

"Are you serious?" Blake felt a headache coming on. "Ruby?"

Ruby nodded firmly. "I'm not sharing Weiss with anyone! Meet me on the roof in three hours… or else."

"Or else what?"

Ruby spluttered for a few moments. Clearly, she hadn't thought this through. "Or… or… or else." And with that she stomped out of the room, a scowl on her face.

Again, it would have been utterly adorable if it hadn't been for the look of pure murder on Ruby's face. Good grief, this couldn't end well. Naturally, Yang chose that exact moment to enter the room. Knowing the blonde, she'd probably been listening through the door to the whole horrible exchange.

"Your sister just challenged me to a duel for Weiss." Blake shook her head in disbelief. "I think she really wants to kill me."

"Yeah, probably." Yang shrugged. "Ruby can be pretty possessive sometimes. Like, there was this one time when we were little. I tried to take one of her strawberries. She almost bit my hand off.

Blake winced. She quite liked Yang's hands – especially what they could do when given the correct incentive. "You didn't think it might have been a good idea to warn me about your sister's inner homicidal maniac before I agreed to help Weiss with her… concerns?"

"Blake, she carries around a giant scythe that is also a gun. Did I really have to tell you that she might – maybe – be a little too happy killing things?"

"Point taken." Blake raised one eyebrow. "And what about you? You're not upset that I kissed Weiss? You're not going to go off and murder her are you?"

"Oh, please. Weiss needs all the help she can get. Besides, if I thought that Weiss was really after you, I'd have dealt with her already." Yang's sunny smile was equal parts thrilling and terrifying. "I'm very good with a shovel."

"Seriously?" Blake gaped.

"Yeah." Yang sauntered over and pushed Blake onto the bed. "Now, we've got a couple of hours to ourselves while Ruby plots your horrible death. Want to make the most of them?"

X X X

"Can someone please explain to me why I am tied to a pole?" Weiss growled.

Yang waggled one finger at her. "Quiet, Weiss. You're the damsel in distress, and Ruby is your beloved prince – well, princess – come to save you from the evil clutches of the villain."

"You're having way too much fun with this," Blake said. The murderous gleam in Ruby's eyes had gone from being fairly amusing to downright terrifying in the past few minutes. And had Crescent Rose always been that sharp? "Weiss, can you please talk some sense into Ruby?"

"I already tried." Weiss glared daggers at Yang. "But apparently somebody told her that we were engaged in a torrid love affair."

"Hey, I thought it would be funny." Yang grinned. "And Blake is pretty good at dodging."

"You're a jerk," Weiss said. "And when I get out of these ropes –"

"All right, you two." Yang calmly slipped a gag over Weiss's mouth. "Why don't you two get your duel started?"

Blake had exactly a quarter of a second to blink before Ruby crossed the gap between them. Crescent Rose flashed in the afternoon sun as the younger girl poured on every ounce of speed that she had. Luckily for the Faunus, Ruby was too angry to fight properly. Instead, her swings were wild and barely under control.

Blake ducked and dodged through Ruby's attacks before finally finding an opening. She jammed Gambol Shroud against Crescent Rose and twisted her wrist, yanking the scythe out of Ruby's hands. It twirled end over end before coming to a rest in the pole – just above Weiss's head.

"Mppphhh!"

"Relax," Yang said. "I would have moved you out of the way if I thought it was going to hit you."

Ruby glared. She was about to lunge at Blake when the Faunus's weapon darted out, Gambol Shroud's ribbon tangling around her legs and tripping her over. Blake stood over her, eyes narrowed.

"Ruby, calm down. The only reason that Weiss came to me in the first place was because she wanted to know what to do if she got the chance to kiss you." Blake frowned at Yang. "There was no torrid love affair. She was doing it for you."

"Oh." Ruby went limp. "Why didn't you say that earlier?"

Blake was very tempted to point out that Ruby had not been in the mood for anything even vaguely approaching rational discourse. However, it was probably better to let bygones be bygones. With another sigh, she untied Ruby and settled for the conciliatory approach.

"Just get over there and untie Weiss, so that she can beat up Yang."

Ruby did, indeed, go over there and get Weiss untied. And Weiss did indeed try to beat up Yang, which was easier said than done with Ruby holding onto her.

"Blake, help!" Yang shouted as Weiss finally managed to pin her down, Ruby wrapped around her. "Help."

Blake rolled her eyes. Oh no. The last time she'd helped someone, a murderous, lovesick scythe-wielder had gone after her. Yang was on her own.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Well, Weiss had to learn from somewhere, right?

As always I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**White Rose**

Weiss looked up from her files and smiled as Ruby walked into her office. After a long day of meetings, the other woman was a more than welcome sight. "You're back from your mission early. Was it just a false alarm?"

Ruby remained silent and her brows furrowed. Weiss felt the first stirrings of concern. Normally, Ruby would have either dragged her out of her chair or jumped into her lap. Had something gone wrong? Or was Ruby hurt? She seemed okay, but it wouldn't be the first time that Ruby had concealed an injury to try to stop Weiss from worrying.

"Weiss…" Ruby bit her lip. "I…"

"Ruby, whatever is wrong, you can talk to me." Weiss gestured for Ruby to take a seat on the other side of her desk. If only she had a mug of hot chocolate to offer Ruby – the other huntress was always calmer when she had something sweet to distract her. "Please."

Ruby sat down and began to, for want of a better way of putting it, fidget. It was an old habit, one that only appeared when she was very nervous. At last, she reached out and took Weiss's hands in hers. "You know, we've been going out for a while now, Weiss…"

"You could say that." Weiss frowned faintly. Where exactly was Ruby going with this? It wasn't like her to approach things in such a roundabout manner. And Weiss knew for a fact that she hadn't missed any important occasions like their anniversary. "In fact, it's been almost exactly four years since our first date. Remember? We saw a movie, and you ended up eating all of the popcorn before I could have any since you were so nervous."

"Yeah." Ruby winced and reached into the folds of her cloak. "Um…"

"It's okay, Ruby. Just tell me." Weiss smiled as reassuringly as she could. "Come on, talk to me."

Ruby didn't say a word. Instead, she pulled a single rose forged out of white gold from her cloak and put it on Weiss' desk. Weiss stared at the metal flower, speechless. Every single detail of the rose had been rendered faithfully, from the minute folds of the flower itself to the leaves and thorns along the stem. It was as if an actual rose had been dipped into white gold. Weiss could hardly imagine how hard it must have been to make.

"I made it myself," Ruby murmured. "I…"

Weiss nodded slowly. A white rose. It was Weiss's colour combined with Ruby's surname. And staring into the depths of Ruby's silver eyes, Weiss knew that this wasn't just some gift. It meant something more – a lot more.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Weiss swallowed thickly, hands trembling as she picked up the rose. "Ruby?"

"I tried to come up with a more romantic way to ask you," Ruby said. "But I couldn't think of anything else, and a ring seemed so boring. I mean Yang said I should kidnap you but –"

Weiss barely heard a word that Ruby said over the ringing in her ears. This was actually happening. It was really, really happening. "Yes!" Weiss leapt over her desk and tackled Ruby. The pair of them tumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Weiss dragged Ruby into a heated kiss. "Yes, Ruby! Yes, I'll marry you!"

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

I've always wondered how Ruby might propose, and what better way than with a rose of white gold that she made herself?

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tag**

Ruby is good at a lot of things. But there is only one thing that she is the absolute best at. It's almost impossible to beat her at tag. She's faster than anyone, and she hates to lose. No one – not even Yang – can catch her. At least, that's how it is until she meets Weiss.

Ruby always lets Weiss win.

It takes Weiss a long time to understand why Ruby lets her win. She wonders if Ruby is making fun of her, or if maybe it's something Ruby does out of pity. But that's not it. It's because, as much as Ruby loves people chasing her, Weiss is the only one she wants to have catch her.

Of course, Ruby can't make it too easy. It's still a game, and she has to have her fun.

Sometimes, she spends the whole game just outside of Weiss's reach, a crimson shadow with a ghost of a smile on her lips. She'll grin and laugh, trailing petals in her wake, and brush her lips along Weiss's cheek. Only when Weiss is out of breath and so close to getting frustrated and losing her temper – only then – does Ruby slow down, not much, but just enough for Weiss to catch her.

Weiss frowns, and it's an expression full of fondness and exasperation. "You always let me catch you," she says, her arms around Ruby. "Every time."

Ruby's reply comes with a kiss and a wink. "Weiss, you caught me long before we started playing tag."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

This is a really short one, but I think it works best at this length.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**All The Time In The World**

When Ruby uses her Semblance, the whole world grinds to a halt. She can see everything in perfect detail and with perfect clarity. She's the only one moving and the whole world stands still, at least that's how it seems to her.

She can pick out each drop of rain in a storm.

She can followed each grain of dust blowing in the wind.

And she can race the wind and win.

So when she runs face first into a brick wall, she can't really blame the others for wondering what's wrong with her.

"Honestly," Weiss says, huffing and folding her arms over her chest before reaching over to pull Ruby out of the wall. "You can dodge bullets, but you can't avoid a wall?"

There is a very good reason for that, but Ruby isn't sure if she should say it. Then she sees the fond exasperation on Weiss's face and knows exactly what she has to say.

"No." Ruby grins, already imagining how Weiss is going to react. "I was too busy watching you."

And then Ruby uses her Semblance again, not only to dodge Weiss's half-hearted attempt to grab her by the scruff of her cloak but also to take in every single detail of Weiss's blush. It's the most beautiful thing she's every seen, and she wants to savour it for as long as she can.

When Ruby uses her Semblance, she has all the time in the world. She just likes to spend all of it on Weiss.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Another short one, but again, I think it works better this way.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Joys Of Being A Faunus**

Blake paused in her reading as a shadow fell over her.

"Blake, can I borrow you for a second?"

The Faunus took a deep breath and closed her book. When Ruby used that tone of voice, there was no arguing with her. It was the same tone of voice that Yang used, well, pretty much all the time. And what menace Ruby lacked in not being able to punch people through walls, she more than made up for by carrying around a giant scythe. "What is it this time?"

Ruby's silver eyes narrowed ominously and took on the hardness of finely forged steel. "Somebody stole the cookies I had on my desk. I want to know who is responsible, so that I can make them pay. A lot."

It was amazing how the normally cheerful teenager changed whenever baked good and strawberries were involved. And if strawberry baked goods were involved? Blake preferred not to think about that.

"And how, exactly, can I help you with that?" Blake really wanted to go back to her book. She'd just reached the part where the intrepid party of explorers reached the cave of the dragon. She was certain that one of them was going to be eaten. She hoped it wouldn't be the Faunus.

"You're a Faunus, right?" Ruby was radiating a barely controlled menace now. It made the hairs on the back of Blake's neck stand on end.

"Yes. At least, I was the last time I checked."

"A cat Faunus, right?" Ruby tapped one foot on the ground.

Blake fought the urge to fiddle with her ribbon. Although her status as a Faunus was now widely known, she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy whenever someone drew too much attention to it. She'd been hiding it for so long that secrecy was second nature to her.

"Yes, but you've known that for a while now."

Ruby scowled. "So you must have an awesome sense of smell and everything, right?"

"Faunus generally do have a better sense of smell than humans, and I've got a better sense of smell than most Faunus." As useful as that could be at times, it could also be quite annoying. Yang, for instance, had taken to borrowing some of Blake's clothing. Whenever the blonde gave it back, Blake was hard-pressed not to hold it up to her face and breathe in. She'd known Yang's scent anywhere.

"So, if I gave you the bag my cookies were in, you'd be able to pick up the scent of whoever stole them, right?"

"Maybe. It depends."

"Well, here. Give it a try." Ruby handed the bag over. "Please."

Blake sighed. Ruby wasn't going to leave until she had someone to wreak horrible, pointy vengeance on. "Okay." She closed her eyes and lifted the bag to her nose. There were several obvious scents: Ruby, the cookies, and the varnish on Ruby's desk. But there were two other familiar scents there too: Yang and Weiss. "Ruby, you might want to talk to Yang and Weiss."

"I knew it!" Ruby clenched her fist. "They're going to pay!"

Blake went back to her book as the younger girl ran off, waving her scythe around. She wasn't the least bit surprised to return to their room later in the evening to find a very contrite Yang and Weiss presenting Ruby with two new bags of cookies. It was hard to miss how haggard the pair looked – Ruby had not gone easy on them.

"I can't believe you ratted me out," Yang muttered as Blake walked past.

"You could have kept it a secret," Weiss added.

"And you two could have gotten something else to eat instead of stealing my cookies." Ruby brandished her scythe. "Now stop blaming Blake and hand over those cookies."

What Blake hadn't mentioned – and what none of the others knew – was that Weiss and Yang hadn't been the first ones to take a cookie. In fact, the only reason they'd taken cookies was because someone already had. But of course, Blake wasn't going to mention who that person was. She didn't want to incriminate herself.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

I've always thought of Blake as being rather cat-like. I can see her being quite mischievous but smart enough to get away with it. And Yang and Weiss are so easy to frame.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Instinct**

Yang knows the exact moment that Blake gives in to her instincts. It's there in the way she holds herself: in the tightly coiled deadliness that permeates her entire frame. Yang is no longer Blake's friend. She is prey – prey of the most delicious sort.

She could fight when Blake pushes her back onto the bed, looming over her with eyes filled with amber flame, but she doesn't. And they both know why. She wants this just as much as Blake does, and nothing has ever been so thrilling as looking up into Blake's eyes and seeing the Faunus staring back at her with raw, undiluted want.

Blake wants her – all of her.

What follows is a haze of sensations and impressions, of fleeting moments burned forever into her mind: Blake's teeth grazing her throat, Blake's fingers inside her, Blake's eyes narrowed into little more than slits. Blake. Blake. Blake.

When it's over – always too soon – Yang holds Blake close and lets her eyes drift shut. Blake is limp in her arms, her breathing soft and even. It will be a long time before the Faunus wakes. It always is. But Yang doesn't mind waiting.

When Blake meets her eyes the next morning, still held in her arms, the instincts are gone, replaced with reason and regret.

"Did I hurt you?" Blake murmurs, her expression pained as she takes in the bruises on Yang's hips and the love bites that line her throat and collarbone. "Yang?"

"No, you didn't." Yang smiles faintly and brushes her lips along Blake's forehead. "I'm fine."

"You don't… you don't have to help when I get like that…" Blake looks away, ashamed. Yang cups her chins and forces the Faunus to meet her gaze. "I help you for a reason, Blake."

Blake knows the reason even if she isn't quite ready to face it without her instincts urging her on. Still, she buries her face in Yang's shoulder and whispers, "I love you."

Yang chuckles. "I know."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

This one has a different tone from the others, but it's nice to go with something different every now and then.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: This is set in an AU. **

**A Likely Story**

Ruby was used to her older sister being a little bit odd. Then again, it was hard to call someone who went around punching Grimm to death normal. That said, Ruby did go around killing Grimm with a giant scythe that was also a sniper rifle, so they were both just a tad unusual.

Still, there was odd and then there was weird. Odd was having her sister leap through the window while pummelling a Grimm through a wall. Weird was walking into their apartment's bathroom to find Yang sharing the bathtub with a cat Faunus.

"Uh…" Yang shifted to cover the cat Faunus as best she could. "Hi."

"Yeah…" Ruby gave herself a quick slap to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating. Nope, that had definitely hurt. This was real. "Hi."

"So…" Yang winced. "You were supposed to be spending the night at Weiss's apartment."

"I was… but I forgot something." Ruby rubbed her eyes. Yep, she wasn't dreaming. "Uh… who is she?"

"Oh… her?" Yang laughed nervously as the cat Faunus's amber eyes narrowed ominously. "Well, it's like this…"

X X X

_Yang had been making her way home through the pouring rain without an umbrella when she stumbled across a black cat in an alleyway. The poor thing had looked up at her with the most adorable amber eyes as it tried to find some shelter in the remains of an old cardboard box. Being the awesomely kind and wonderful person that she was, Yang had decided to bring the cat home and look after it._

_After making sure that the cat wasn't hurt, Yang had decided to give it a bath in some nice, warm water. The cat had, as cats were wont to do, taken umbrage at the very thought of a bath, and it had responded in typical feline fashion – with sharp claws and pointy teeth._

_By that stage, Yang had felt quite cold and soggy herself. So she had decided to help the cat warm to the idea of a bath by taking one first and showing the feline how wonderful it could be. Naturally, her plan had worked to perfection, and the cat had joined her in the tub. _

_That was when something incredible had happened. There had been a flash of light and suddenly Yang was sharing the tub with a cat Faunus instead of a normal cat. _

X X X

"And that's what happened right before you walked in, Ruby." Yang nodded sagely. "So, as you can see, it's all just a misunderstanding." Behind her the cat Faunus was shaking her head and covering her face with her hands.

Ruby stared at her sister. Then she walked over to the sink, grabbed the plastic soap dispenser and through it right at her sister's head.

"Ouch!" Yang growled. "What was that for?"

"Yang, I can honestly that your story is the single worst lie you've ever told me."

Yang made a face. "Well, it sounded it better in my head."

"Yang, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a grown woman. Heck, I've got a girlfriend, and the two of us have sex on a fairly regular basis –"

"Remind me to kill Weiss the next time I see her –"

"Look. The point is, this explains why you've been so busy the last several months. You've been dating someone. I'm happy for you, Yang. I just don't get why you felt you had to hide it from me. Was it because she is a Faunus? We both know that I couldn't care less. I just want you to be happy." Ruby grinned. "And if you wanted to have crazy bathtub sex that much, all you had to do was send me a text message and leave a tie on the front door. I could always have come back for my mission report tomorrow."

Yang sighed melodramatically. "You've grown up, little sister. Remember when you used to believe everything I told you?"

"Yeah. I stopped doing that when you told me that Santa would come after naughty children with a giant scythe. I was six years old, Yang. I was terrified. I had to sleep in your bed for weeks."

"In my defence, it all worked out. I mean you did learn how to use your own giant scythe."

"Yes – so that I could fight off Santa." Ruby giggled and walked over to the bathtub, extending one hand out to the Faunus. "Uh, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Ruby Rose, Yang's younger sister."

"Blake Belladonna." The Faunus somehow managed to shake her hand while keeping most of her body hidden behind Yang. "Yang has told me a lot about you. She did say that you're quite easy going."

"Were you expecting me to threaten you or something?"

"A little, yes," Blake replied.

Ruby laughed. "Don't be silly. I shouldn't have to threaten you. I carry around one of the deadliest weapons in the world. It should go without saying that if you make my big sister cry, I'll make you pay."

"Uh, right." Blake nodded. "So… what now?"

"Oh, I'll be going." Ruby chuckled. "Enjoy your night, you two. I know I'll be enjoying mine."

Yang waited until she heard the front door shut before she turned back to Blake. "So, how about we continue where we left off?"

Blake gaped for a moment. Then she tried to drown Yang.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

This chapter is back to being more light-hearted. The setting is an AU in which huntresses and huntsmen still exist, but Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake don't all meet up until much later (in this AU, this is the first time that Ruby had met Blake).

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Of Mice And Huntresses**

In team RWBY's dorm room, a battle of truly epic proportions was unfolding. It was a battle that would shake Beacon to its very foundations and shape the destiny of the world for years to come. It was a battle that would pit one of the finest huntresses in the academy against a ruthless foe of unmatched, unfathomable, and generally unsurpassable evil.

It was…

Weiss versus a mouse.

"Die, rodent!" Weiss swung the broom with all her might.

Unfortunately for Weiss – and quite fortunately for the mouse – the little rodent was extremely agile. She missed by a mile and hit Yang in the shin with the wooden handle of the broom.

"Ouch! Damn it!" Yang grabbed Weiss and shook her. "What's wrong with you? What are you even doing?"

Weiss jabbed the broom in the general direction of the mouse. To her immense frustration, the critter merely watched her, its dark eyes alight with malevolent glee and unrivalled bloodlust. "I am getting rid of that plague-carrying, disease-mongering, apocalypse-bringing rodent!"

With renewed strength, Weiss shoved Yang out of the way and took another wild swing at the mouse. It was only thanks to her Semblance that Ruby managed to avoid a concussion although given how hard Weiss was swinging the broom, she could very well have ended up taking a quick trip out the window.

"Hey!" Ruby cried. "Watch where you're swinging that broom!"

Weiss, however, had no time for distraction. The mouse had to die. Its relentless reign of evil would end here. They would write songs in her honour and probably even throw her a parade. After a tumultuous struggle that added a few more bruises to Yang's shins and left Ruby half imbedded in one of the walls, she finally managed to corner it.

"You're finished." Weiss lifted her broom to strike the finishing blow. Her eyes narrowed. Her aura flared. Glyphs formed. She swung.

And missed.

And the mouse hopped up onto the broom and raced up onto first her hand and then her shoulder.

"Ah!" Weiss flailed about, the broom flying out of her hands and straight out the window. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

A matching cry came from down below. It was Ren. "Ouch! Who would throw a broom out a window?"

Neither Ruby nor Yang made any move to help Weiss. It was hard to blame them. The heiress was a whirling dervish as she spun crazily about the room, bumping off furniture in her desperate bid to get rid of the mouse. But the treacherous rodent had latched onto her dress with diabolical might and had absolutely no intention of letting go. Any minute now it would probably go for her jugular, making her the first Schnee in history to die at the hands of a murderous rat.

And then…

"Honestly." Blake stepped into the dorm room, surveyed the situation, and calmly stuck out her foot. Weiss tripped in spectacular fashion, ending up sprawled on top of Ruby, and Blake plucked the mouse off her shoulder. She cradled the small animal in her hand, amber eyes narrowing ever so slightly as it quivered in her palm. "All of this ruckus over a mouse?"

"It is not just a mouse!" Weiss tried to get off Ruby, but only succeeded in putting her hands in entirely inappropriate places, not that she noticed since she was still more concerned about the mouse. Ruby, of course, most definitely noticed – as did Yang, who activated her gauntlets. Weiss had no business putting her hands in those particular places. "It is a plague-carrying, disease-mongering, apocalypse-bringing rodent." Weiss glared with the fire of a billion supernovae. "And it must die."

"Weiss, I really don't think it has the plague or any diseases, and I'm fairly sure it isn't about to bring about the apocalypse." Blake's lips curved up in amusement as she ran one finger down the mouse's back. "Besides, look at him. He's more afraid of you than you are of him."

"I am not afraid of that… that rat!" Weiss growled, still not realising where her hands were. "And I still think it needs to die."

"Oh, please. It's just a mouse." Blake smiled faintly. "He's kind of cute actually." She scratched the mouse behinds his ears. "I think I'll keep him."

"What?" Weiss roared.

"Weiss, you really should be more worried about yourself." Blake brought the mouse up to eye level and met his gaze. He really was adorable. "I mean look where your hands are."

Now, Weiss realised where her hands were. A few second later, she was off Ruby and pressed against the wall – much to Ruby's dismay – while Yang explained exactly what she would do if Weiss didn't watch where she put her hands in the future.

And that was how Blake got her mouse.

The irony of a cat Faunus owning a pet mouse was not lost on them. Still, the mouse and Blake seemed to get along very well. He could often be found on her desk, nibbling on some food while she studied and occasionally taking a detour to the others' desks.

And if the mouse happened to sneak into Weiss's bed every now then, well, that was all just a horrible accident. The poor little guy didn't know what he was doing, and it wasn't like Blake was letting him out of his shoebox on purpose. That would have been petty.

Okay, Blake was totally letting him out of his shoebox at night. It was hilarious. She might even have carried him over to Weiss's bed to make it easier. Yang agreed, and Ruby wasn't about to complain when Weiss usually ended up retreating to her bed for protection from the psychotic rodent that appeared to be, in her mind, bent on killing her.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

I've always thought that Blake would be good with animals, even mice. Weiss, meanwhile, might have a slightly less positive reaction to a wandering rodent. I don't know if this will be the mouse's last appearance, but I am open to suggestions for names. After all, people should know the name of the mouse that almost defeated the mighty Weiss Schnee.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

**Strawberries and Cream**

"You're not fooling anyone." Yang's voice was horribly smug. "I know exactly what you're doing."

It took Weiss a full ten seconds to tear her gaze away from the sight of Ruby eating a bowl of strawberries and cream. What she wouldn't give to be the spoon, to have Ruby's lips… "Uh… what?"

Yang snickered. Her eyes were alight with mirth. "Weiss, you're watching Ruby lick that spoon like it's the most interesting thing in the world."

"It is." Weiss covered her mouth with her hands and then buried her face in her hands. Damn her stupid brain, and damn her treacherous mouth. "Wait –"

"Relax." Yang put one arm around her. Somehow, she managed to look and sound even smugger. "It's okay. In fact, I think it's kind of cute."

Cute? That was one way to put it. But Weiss didn't think it was cute. No, watching Ruby run her tongue over her spoon to get every last little drop of cream on it was not cute at all. It was hot. Really. Really. Hot. "Uh…"

"You can't even think straight, can you?" Yang laughed. "That's fine. But you really shouldn't be so obvious about it. This is the third bowl of strawberries and cream that you've bought Ruby today."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

This one is super short, but I think it works better that way.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

**First Time**

"I… I don't think this is going to work." Weiss was panting, her cheeks flushed with exertion. "Ruby… it's too big."

"No, you'll be fine." Ruby blushed and bit her lip. "You'll get used to it after a while." She wrapped her hands around Weiss's and eased them into a more comfortable position. "There. That should help a little. Just… just take it slow at first. Get used to the feel of it. We've got all afternoon."

Weiss nodded slowly and tried again. "I… I'll try." She took a deep breath and then stopped, every muscle in her body clenched tightly. "Ruby… it's too much. Maybe we shouldn't do this… I mean… I've never done this before and…"

"Relax." Ruby wrapped one arm around Weiss to steady her. "You're too tense. That's why it's so hard. Just take it nice and easy." She guided Weiss through the familiar motions. "There. That's not so hard is it?"

Weiss frowned. "That's easy for you to say. You've done this before. I haven't." She pursed her lips as a bead of sweat rolled down her brow. "Just let me try it… there… and… AH!"

X X X

Blake stepped into the dorm room and scowled. Ruby and Weiss were tangled together on the floor surrounded by what appeared to be the remains of one of their desks. Crescent Rose was right next to them, its tip imbedded in the floor.

"Honestly, if you're going to teach Weiss how to use Crescent Rose, do it somewhere else. At the rate you're going, we won't have any furniture left."

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Be honest, your mind went straight into the gutter, didn't it?

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

**A White Rose Christmas**

Ruby has been a good girl all year long, so she hangs out her Christmas stocking on Christmas Eve and waits for Santa to appear.

She waits all day.

She waits long into the night.

But there's no glimpse of Santa – not one sight.

But she keeps on waiting – she still believes.

Will she get a brand new scythe?

Or how about some aura bullets?

Or maybe even a wonderful new combat dress?

But alas poor Ruby has fallen asleep, and when she wakes up, her Christmas stocking is gone!

Yet… what is that standing there in it's place?

Ah, yes, it's a lovely, blushing Weiss!

And what should her Weiss be wearing but a pair of stockings and not much else.

After all, Ruby has been a very good girl, and very good girls get very good presents.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

Some white rose for Christmas!

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Trouble With Moonlight #1**

Blake had a problem.

Correction – she had a lot of problems, not the least of which was being a former member of one of the world's most dangerous terrorist organisations. Oh, and her former partner was now the head of that organisation.

But, really, her biggest problem was something far, far more troublesome: Blake was cursed. Every full moon, she was destined to spend one night as a terrifying were-beast, a creature that would strike fear into the hearts of even the bravest huntresses, an inhuman abomination so fearsome that even the hardiest of Grimm would flee at the mere sight of her, an unrivalled horror of such unmatched and unequalled ferocity that the simple mention of her name would –

"Did you turn into a cat again?" Yang chuckled as the cute, little, black-furred, amber-eyed cat sitting on Blake's bed gave her an adorable scowl. "I thought the full moon was tomorrow. Then again, I can't really argue with the results."

The cat's scowl intensified. It only made her more adorable.

"Oh, don't give me that look." Yang picked up Blake and gave her a rub behind the ears, earning a low purr. "You're just lucky that everyone has taken this so well."

Blake tried to hold back another purr but failed miserably. Yang knew exactly how to touch her. "Meow… meow… meow!"

"You do realise that I can't understand you when you're like this." Yang grinned. "Besides, you shouldn't be so noisy. Weiss and Ruby are sleeping." And sure enough, the two other members of their team were sleeping soundly in their beds. "Come on, we can finish that book you were reading. I'll turn the pages for you."

Yang carried Blake over to her bed, along with her book, and pulled the covers over the two of them. Using a torch for some light, she lifted Blake's book up and settled Blake onto her chest so that the two of them could read it.

"Just tap my hand with your paw when you want me to turn the page."

And so the two of them passed the night, a blonde and a cat, reading the book together until the two of them fell asleep, Blake perched on Yang's chest.

Of course, things got a bit more complicated the next morning. Blake changed back into a Faunus, but her clothes were still very much on her bed where she'd left them the previous night after transforming into a cat.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

A little bit of silliness and fun! I'm also clearing a backlog of these snippets from my Tumblr. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Trouble With Moonlight #2**

When Yang had first learned about Blake's unusual – but utterly adorable – problem, namely the fact that she happened to turn into a cat during the full moon, she hadn't been all that bothered by it. Whether Blake was a cat or a Faunus, she was still Blake. The only real difference was that Yang needed to keep a closer eye on her than usual. Blake was no slouch in a fight, but she could only do so much as a cat.

However, when they finally got around to becoming a couple, Blake's unusual problem became a very aggravating problem.

There was nothing quite as annoying as being in the middle of a good make out session only for Blake to turn into a cat. Now, Yang loved Blake, but she was not about to make out with a cat even if Blake was quite possible the cuddliest, most adorable cat that she'd ever seen.

"You know," Yang growled as she petted cat Blake behind the ears. "You'd think I'd have memorised the lunar cycle by now. But, no, I just had to forget that tonight was the full moon. No making out for us."

"Meow." Cat Blake closed her amber eyes and rested her head on her paws. Her ears gave an irritated twitch. "Meow… meow."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're saying, so I'll just assume that you're as frustrated as I am." Yang flopped onto her back and Blake settled down on top of her stomach. "You know, Weiss has been freaking out about how she'll introduce Ruby to her family, but I've been wondering how I'll introduce you to mine."

Cat Blake lifted her head and nuzzled Yang's hand in what the blonde assumed was supposed to be a comforting gesture. "Meow?"

"They won't have any problems with you being a Faunus, but they might be a little put off by your whole turning into a cat thing. I mean it is pretty weird." Yang chuckled. "Then again, you are very cuddly when you're a cat. That might even get you extra points."

Cat Blake narrowed her eyes and tried her hardest to look menacing and failed miserably.

"And you're cuddly even when you're not a cat." Yang ran one hand through Blake's fur. "Don't worry. We'll work something out. I guess we just have to make sure that we introduce you when it isn't a full moon."

X X X

_Several months later…_

"Well, this is Blake."

Raven stared at the cat in Yang's arms. "As in your girlfriend Blake?"

"Yeah. That's right."

"She's a cat."

"Yeah."

"So, to clarify, your girlfriend is a cat."

"Yeah, she is. I mean, right now she is." Yang shrugged. "It is a full moon and everything. Look, it's complicated. We were kind of expecting you to arrive tomorrow morning."

"And?" Raven covered her face with her hands. Yang was dating a cat – a cat. She needed to have a long, long talk with Yang's father about how he was raising her.

"Normally, she isn't a cat."

"I see." Raven really didn't.

"Like I said, it's complicated. Just come back tomorrow morning and you'll see what I mean."

Raven returned the next morning. Instead of a cat, Yang was there with a dark-haired cat Faunus. Raven couldn't have been happier. Sure, Yang's girlfriend was a former terrorist cat Faunus that periodically turned into a cat, but that was so much better than Yang's girlfriend being an actual, regular cat.

Besides, Blake was pretty cuddly was a cat.

X X X

**Author's Notes**

As always, I do not own RWBY. I'm not making any money off of this either.

More moonlight-related mischief!

As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


End file.
